barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Stuck With You
(Opening Theme) --Wheel spining-- Barbie: Yay! Summer: You haven't won yet, Barbie! Barbie: Oh, Summer, it's not about winning, I just love game night! Fab friends, food and fun! Raquelle: You wanna roll Barbie? While we're still awake? --Barbie rolls the dice-- Summer: Jinks! --Barbie moved her avatar on the game. She won-- Ken: Okay, now Barbie won. Summer: Aaarrrrrgggghhhh!!!!! --Summer broke the table and all the things fell down-- Summer: Uh, I'll go pick those up. Teresa: (laughs) Wow! We're really bad at this. Nikki: I think, we played every game in existance. --Infront of them was many piles of games-- Barbie: Wait! I have one more amaze game upstairs! Ryan: I call Barbie's partner! Ken: You can't! I reserved to that spot, -helds out a reservation-for all of tonight, -paper growns- and forever! Barbie: Aw, Ken! Ryan: Bet you didn't reserved being her handsome game getting shoperone. Ken: Uh, no. --Barbie steps into elevator. Ryan catches up with her. Ryan went into the elevator-- Barbie: Huh! Ryan! (laughs) We're exceiding the elevator's one doll occupencing limit. Ryan: Then we better stand super close. --Loud sound-- Ryan: Aaaahhh! Barbie: Oh no! We're stuck! --Summer playing all sorts of sporty things-- Summer: There's gotta be something we can play now! We just gotta! Ken: How about charades? --Ryan licking snow cone. Barbie watching emergency buttons-- Barbie: Mmm, I can't believe there's music, snow cone and make-up emergency buttons, but no help button. (laughs) Go figure! --Loud sound. Ryan hugged Barbie-- Ryan: We're gonna die! We're gonna die! --Camera went down. Elevator is hanging 5 inches above the floor. Blissa shaked her head-- Barbie: Relax Ryan! Our friends will notice -Summer finding books- we've been gone and rescue us any second. --Ken holding up 18 fingers-- Teresa: 18 words. --Ken pointing to his foot-- Teresa: Fall fashion sale at Malibu Mall but their all sold out of the cool boots in your size. Ken: Yes! Another ponit for us! --Other players exept Raquelle looked surprised-- Midge: How does she do that? Summer: We're up Raquelle! Let'es do this! --Raquelle took the card-- Raquelle: High-heels. Summer: That's not how you play. You're supose to act out the word. Raquelle: That's how I play. Summer: We're gonna lose! Raquelle: What evs! Midge: Our turn! --Midge holding up 4 fingers-- Nikki: Four words. --Midge shaked her head-- Nikki: Uh, you're holding up 4 fingers. Midge: It's all I can do. I don't have fully atriculated fingers. --Blissa shaking the elevator-- Ryan: Aaaahhhh!!!! --Barbie took off the sticker on the elevator. Inside it was Beachly things-- Ryan: We're gonners! I'm going to die before I truly lived. Before I confess how much I love -screen of hidden camera shown on camera- myself. I love youself! I love, love, love you! Summer: I demand a team mate who plays by the rules! Nikki: I want a fully articulated one! Midge: Anyone up for kick the can? --Nikki and Summer complaining-- Ken: Mmm, Barbie's been gone for a suspiciously long time. Midge: Quite everyone! Listen! Ryan (from distance): Aaaahhhh! Ken: Barbie?! Teresa: Too high-pitched. Sounds like Ryan. --Ken went to the elevator-- Ken: Barbie! --Ken saves Barbie-- Barbie: My hero! Ryan: Hey! What about me? Barbie: One word. --Ken acting weird-- Barbie: Bathroom? Ken: That's right. BRB. --Ken went into the elevator. Raquelle went into the elevator-- Raquelle: Hello. Ken: Raquelle, we're over the one doll limit. --Loud sound-- Ken: Oh no! We're stuck! Raquelle: Oh yes! We are! Ken: Aaaaahhhh!!!!! (Closing Theme)